Miss Cherry Hill
by TrenchcoatsAreSexy
Summary: Another modern retelling. I've fallen into the trap! Anyway, this one involves a racist police officer, a beautiful girl, a jealous boxer, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"A silly, stupid jury," grumbled Detective Adlai Remington as he drove home from the Camden County Courthouse. "How could they let that man go free? Idiots! All a matter of race, I tell you. If he'd been white they'd have strung him up." He continued muttering to himself as he shifted gears and turned down the freeway. He could see a black Ford up ahead, going slightly over the speed limit. Remington rolled his eyes, as he could see the passengers – a young white woman and black man, nearly hanging on top of one another. "Back when I was younger," he muttered. He thought back, again, to the trial he had testified at today – an African-American man was accused of robbing two white men. A predominately African-American jury, and an acquittal! In Remington's mind there was a direct correlation. "Silly, stupid people here in Camden County."

His eyes flicking with a quick thought of vengeance, he smacked the button to turn on the lights to his police car. He would pull the black Ford over. He was sure they were doing something unseemly there – well, besides the obvious unseemly things that were probably already going on and already had gone on! The Ford slowed down and pulled over, as Remington flipped open his car and, placing his holster on his hip, made his way towards the Ford.

"Excuse me, Officer," said the man inside the car. Slowly standing up, Remington could see him more clearly now – he was about twenty, and was wearing a College of New Jersey T-shirt. Remington sneered. _That silly, stupid jury._

"I'd advise you to get yourself back in that car," Remington snapped, raising his gun in anger. "Before you get yourself shot."

"But Officer!" protested the woman, edging her head forward, "We weren't doing anything." There was a pause. "You don't have any right to pull us over."

_I have every right to pull you over,_ hissed Remington in his mind.

"Let me search the car," he snapped, "You clearly look suspicious."

The woman turned to him and looked him squarely in the eye. Seemingly reading his mind, she slowly intoned, "Do not be deceived by appearances."

"Let me search the car!" snapped Remington. The woman reached into her pocket… Remington reached to pull his trigger. But before he could, the woman's weapon was revealed – a silvery wand. She shook it once, and Remington could feel his body change. He screamed in confusion and horror as he watched fur sprout through the pores of his skin.

"You think," said the woman, "That you can tell someone's motivations by their appearance. That's not true. I give you an ultimatum." Reaching down to the floor of the car, she plucked a rose from under the dashboard. "If you cannot find someone to love you, and you love them in return – regardless of your appearance or hers, then you will remain like this forever. You have six years. Think carefully."

As soon as the woman was finished speaking, she clapped her hands, and the entire car, including the occupants, had vanished. Remington was left to make the journey back to his lonely Wildwood Crest house alone – and to think about what this would mean for his entire life. However, even before he returned to his home, he realized he could never resume life in this state. He knew that his uncle had left him an old dilapidated house in his will. Remington had never had any desire to see the house, and he wished to simply sell it as quickly as possible. But now, it seemed to be a shining light of resource. He walked back into his car, pulled the deed out of the dashboard, and looked at it.

The outskirts of Cherry Hill, New Jersey.

Adlai Remington would never be seen in Wildwood Crest again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was the day of the Prom Safety assembly when Claribel Allen met Watts Kemmer for the first time. She had been sitting in Pine Falls High's auditorium, in its cushy blue seats, brushing off Drake Dennen's nudges during the speech. A man was talking about how he had crashed his car, while drunk, and ended up with brain damage. Claribel, a tall, blonde girl of eighteen, was clearly moved, while Drake, her stocky brown-haired companion, seemed to be more interested in the fact that he was getting out of second period.

"It's very lonely out there to be different," the man on the stage said, "I haven't been on a date since my accident."

"You should ask him out," Drake whispered to Claribel. Claribel shrugged him off, giving him a warning glare. On the other side of Claribel (who was usually called Claire by everyone other than her parents), was Jeanne Bardot, a short, black-haired girl who was spending the time brushing her hair and watching the assembly out of the corner of her eye.

"He has a point," Jeanne whispered back, "He's kind of cute."

"And thirty-seven!" Claire hissed back, "Be quiet!"

The man on stage continued to talk about the effect that his drunk-driving accident had had on him physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"This is terribly depressing," Jeanne intoned, scratching her ear with a Q-tip.

"There's a video," said the man on stage.

"We don't have time for a video," said Mrs. Dibernardo, the principal, replied.

"YES WE DO!" Drake screamed, "WE DO HAVE TIME FOR THE VIDEO!"

"No, we don't," the principal replied. Everyone, with the exception of Claire and a few others, booed loudly.

"We want to get out of third period!" Drake announced loudly enough so Claire and Jeanne heard him but not loudly enough to be heard by anyone in a position of authority. But before Drake could protest even louder, the students had already been dismissed to the next block.

"Good thing we only have twenty minutes 'til lunch," Jeanne said, "'Cause I am STARVING."

"Me too," Claire agreed. They continued to walk a few minutes in silence before Jeanne mimed hitting herself in the forehead.

"Oh! And I almost forgot," she exclaimed, "Remind me at lunch when we have everyone together. I have news. Big, big, big news."

"I can't wait!" said Claire. She walked back to class, eagerly looking at her watch and wondering what kind of news Jeanne could possibly have. Jeanne was rather different than Claire – she was incredibly interested in appearances and popularity. She had picture-perfect looks and worked hard to achieve them, and if she were to end up in some kind of damaging accident – like, Claire thought, the man at the assembly – she could have never lived with herself. Things like that were important to Jeanne.

Not, Claire reminded herself, that Jeanne was snotty or rude – just very…outside-oriented was the right word perhaps.

When the bell rang, she quickly shoved her books in her locker and ran down to the cafeteria. When she arrived at the table, Rick Miguez was engrossed in a story about his weird, delinquent older brother Mike.

"He let two kids have sex on my bed!" Rick was telling the riveted crowd.

"Ew!" Jeanne exclaimed, sticking up her hands, "You were EIGHT."

"Yeah, well," he replied with a laugh, "Then I stole a hundred and twenty bucks from him. And now that's what I charge for people to have sex on my bed." Everyone laughed.

"Ah, Claire joins us!" Jeanne announced, "Everyone, everyone, everyone. I have news."

"Do tell," said Lynn de la Cour.

"Okay. You guys – you know the boxer, Watts Kemmer?"

"No," admitted Lynn.

"Not exactly," put Menlie Parker. "Menlie", interestingly enough, was short for Mendel. She had a twin brother named Gregor.

Jeanne looked frustrated.

"Okay, maybe I need to do some memory re-registering or whatever they call it. TALL, about six foot three. Black – like HOT, chocolately black, like you just wanna LICK him…"

"I'm listening," Drake put in.

"I believe he's straight," Jeanne commented before continuing, "BIG, BIG abs. Perfect. Sexy. Fine, fine, fine."

"Your point?" asked Menlie.

"He's moved to Cherry Hill."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Menlie and Lynn in unison. Jeanne smirked.

"Not only that, he has moved ON MY STREET! And I'm going to take you all to meet him after school today!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

"Oh, I'm so excited," blurted Lynn, "You didn't tell us he lived NEXT DOOR to you!"

"You didn't even remember who he was before!" Menlie shot back.

"Why am I here?" Claire inquired, "We're just going to bother this poor guy."

"Claire, let's face it," Jeanne said, taking her hand, "You are one of the most beautiful girls at Pine Falls High. But people look at you as aloof… Kind of weird… Different. However, on the other hand, you hang with the coolest girls in school." She gestured around her to Menlie and Lynn.

"Because you guys are my friends," Claire replied, "Not because I care what people think of me. I mean, if people think I'm some kind of nerd because I like school, then that's their problem, isn't it?" Jeanne shrugged, as if it was a moot point. Then she put a finger to her lips. They were standing on the side of Jeanne's house, looking over her fence at Watts Kemmer's house. Suddenly, Jeanne gave a small squeak.

"I sense MOVEMENT!" she exclaimed, jerking back and forth and pointing towards the front of her house. It was true, next door the sound of jingling keys could be heard. They quickly made their way around to the front. Jeanne tilted her head back and looked on in amazement. Watson "Watts" Kemmer, the boxer, was standing at the mailbox next to her, in all his glory. She didn't know what to say.

"H-hello Mr. Kemmer!" she exclaimed, "I'm Jeanne Bardot. I live next door!" She gave a little giggle. "And these are my friends – Menlie, Lynn and Claire." The three girls gave their greetings, some (Menlie and Lynn) more enthusiastically than others (Claire). However, despite the lukewarm reaction Watts had received from Claire, it was to her that his eyes immediately went.

"What nice young girls," he replied, reaching over the railing to shake their hand. "As you apparently already know, my name is Watts Kemmer." He pressed his finger on the button of his door and opened it. "TYNA! GALEN!" he called, "COME MEET YOUR NEIGHBORS!" A few moments later, a girl of around Claire's age and a boy who seemed few years younger appeared. "This," Watts said, "is my lovely daughter, Tyna." The girl, who was tall and black-haired with rich mahogany skin, did a mock curtsy as she smiled at the praise. "And my son, Galen." The boy nodded quickly. Claire looked at him sympathetically. He seemed to be very shy, not at all like the girl seemed. "They'll probably be attending your school. That is," he now looked directly at Claire, "If you're still in school?"

"Not for long!" Jeanne proclaimed with a giggle, "We graduate in two months!"

"And we're all eighteen," added Menlie, even though she and Lynn were only seventeen.

"That's nice to know," Watts replied, "Anyway, I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you young ladies. I suppose I'll be seeing you around?" He winked and ushered Tyna and Galen back into the house before following them inside.

"Oh, that was exhilarating!" exclaimed Jeanne, when he was out of earshot, "He's SO good-looking!"

"And so old enough to be your father," chastised Claire.

"Uh, hello, Claire. He was looking at YOU the entire time!" Menlie shot back.

"He was not!"

"Yes he was," agreed Lynn, "And I'd suggest you pursue that."

"Pursue it? He's just friendly. And plus – ugh – he has kids OUR AGE. Isn't he married?"

"Divorced!" supplied Jeanne.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going after any guys with kids my age."

"Claire," stated Jeanne, "Listen to me. This guy… he's WATTS KEMMER! Did you get a good look at him? The abs, the hotness, the OH YEAH ALL RIGHT! Did you get a good look at that?"

"Yes, I did get a good look at that," replied Claire as they walked inside Jeanne's house.

"And you would pass that up? Claire, this is a PERFECT OPPORTUNITY. Ring his bell, if ya know what I mean!"

"Jeanne…" Claire replied with a quiet giggle, "I can't do that. I'm not interested in Watts Kemmer. After all, I just met him."

"I can tell that look in his eye," Jeanne replied, wagging her finger, "You're gonna have him one day. No matter what."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"So, Claribel," Claire's father said as soon as she walked through the door, "How was your day at school today?" Claire smiled to herself. She knew there was no way she could tell her father about meeting Watts Kemmer. There was no way he would understand. And, admittedly, she wanted to get that whole situation out of her mind. It was fun and interesting meeting a celebrity, even one she'd never heard of before, but she was irked by Jeanne's constant insistence that she become coupled up with someone. Jeanne had enough boyfriends of her own – why did she need to come up with Claire's as well?

There was another reason that she wasn't opening her mouth about Watts Kemmer. She knew the mere suggestion of a romance between Claire and Watts, even meant humorously, would send her father up the wall. He wasn't accepting of the idea of interracial romance, and Claire had no desire to get into that argument with him. In fact, she was never in a mood to argue with her father – she left that up to her sister, Sage, who was three years older.

And so, she explained, "We had an assembly. We have a lot of math homework. I met some new kids who are living next to Jeanne. They're pretty cool. Can I go upstairs?" By this time, Mr. Allen had already tuned his television to the O'Reilly Factor and was only paying half-attention to what Claire was saying, so he shrugged her off and she rushed upstairs. Her sister was already in the room they shared, and she was typing vigorously away at a paper of some sort. Probably a term paper, Claire thought.

"Hey, Claire," Sage said as Claire walked in the room, "Lemme guess – Bill O'Reilly?"

"You got it," Claire replied with a grin. Now, Sage, there was a person Claire could tell everything to. Sage knew how it was to be a teenager. "The most crazy thing happened today…" She proceeded to tell her about Watts Kemmer.

"That's insane!" Sage responded, "That Jeanne Bardot. Always meddling in other people's lives. I ought to sock her."

"No, no, that's what makes Jeanne happy. I don't mind it that much. She means well."

"Just like," Sage replied with a groan, "Our father means well when he talks our ear off day in day out about how we need to stay away from the blacks and the Arabs and the this and the that. I swear, he does it just to antagonize me! Anything I support, he hates. I swear, one of these days I should believe everything he claims to – he'll probably go right back on his views and become a Kerry-voting liberal!"

"I'm surprised he didn't vote for Kerry," remarked Claire, "He's always saying he hates Bush."

"Well," Sage explained, "Bush is too LIBERAL for Dad… Ugh. I don't see how Mom does it. She just always sits around and goes, 'that's right, dear.' I could never stand a marriage like that."

"Neither could I. Parents are one thing, but when you get married… I mean, I'm not trying to say they're wrong, but when I get married I want it to be equal weight, you know?"

"I know what you mean! That's why you need to start standing up to people like Jeanne Bardot, Claire. If you listen to her, you'll end up with… Watts Kemmer! Not that, given his looks, that's a terribly bad thing," Sage joked. "But really. Make your own decisions… You do that well enough as it is, though. I couldn't have asked for a better younger sister."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better older sister… But if you'll pardon me, I'm going to do that math homework we got assigned."

"Go to it, sis."

But after a few moments of pacing, Claire decided that the homework could wait.

"I think Brian's working tonight," she said suddenly, "I'm going to go drop by the restaurant and visit him."

"Go for it," Sage replied, "You're not getting this computer for a good while, so go amuse yourself. Dad won't even notice, since O'Reilly's talking about immigration reform." Sage grinned good-naturedly. Claire walked quietly downstairs and slipped the door open. Sage was right – Mr. Allen was yelling at the television.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I VOTED FOR BUSH!" he snapped. Claire grinned and popped outdoors.

It was about a ten minute walk from her house to the Cherry Hill Mall. Within the mall was a small café, known as Erik's. She strolled inside, pulled up a stool and said to the waiter on duty, "Is Brian Steinberg working here tonight?"

"He is," replied the waiter, walking back and returning with a lanky, athletic black-haired young man of about twenty. Brian Steinberg had been a college student… twice, actually. But he had dropped out and decided to pursue a career in the restaurant business. Claire had met him one day when she had gone out with her friends to eat at Erik's, and Claire had nearly left her pocketbook behind. The two of them had struck up a friendship. Claire and Brian had gotten very close, and she felt that, besides her sister, Brian was the one person to whom she could truly tell what was going on.

"Guess who moved to Cherry Hill?" Claire said, as Brian poured her a Ginger Ale.

"Who?"

"Watts Kemmer. The boxer, you know."

"I think I've heard of him. He was on TV once or twice."

"Good for you, because before today I'd never heard of him in my life. I met him today. He's living next door to Jeanne."

"I'm sure Jeanne's thrilled," said Brian with a laugh, "Watts better invest in some blinds, or else Jeanne will have 24-hour coverage on him on tape. It'll be like that movie, The Truman Show."

"So true."

"Anyway, you going on the MS Walk tomorrow?"

"That's tomorrow! Damn it! I completely forgot and I don't have my pledges. I guess I'll just see you when you get back." They talked for a few minutes before Claire said, "Well, I guess I'd better be getting back home. Call me when you get back and let me know how it is!"

She walked out of Erik's and down the road, back to her house.

"Thank God for Brian!" she said quietly, "He's the person I can talk to, after all. If only I knew what to do about this whole Watts Kemmer business to get Jeanne off my back. But, oh well, I can deal with it tomorrow. Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Tyna Kemmer sauntered down the living room steps and made her way over to her father, who was watching television while flipping through a magazine.

"Tyna!" he said briskly, without looking away, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What, Daddy?" she said in a fake sweet voice and sitting down on the couch next to him.

"You know those girls who came by yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The blonde one. What was her name?"

"Claire, I think. Why?"

"She goes to your school. Get her number."

"Um, why would I want her number?" Watts turned towards her and gave her a warning look.

"It's not why YOU would want her number, it's why I want her number! She's the best-looking girl I've seen in this little-ass town since we got here. I'm thinking – Mrs. Kemmer. So get her number, and while you're at it, make sure she's eighteen or damned close to it." Tyna scowled.

"But she's…"

"TYNA!" Watts barked, "Would you like to go back and live with your mother? I'm sure she'll let you continue coming in at three o' clock in the morning like I do. Correct?" Tyna rolled her eyes.

"I'll get you the number," she mumbled.

"That's Daddy's little girl. Now get out of here, I'm trying to watch the game."

"Did you know," Drake said, unpeeling a banana, "That you have to be eighteen to purchase an adult video, but there's no age on sex toys?" The group was sitting at the lunch table again, and the normal perverted conversation had begun as always. Claire was just hoping that Jeanne didn't bring up Watts Kemmer – she wasn't ready to figure out a way to avoid Jeanne's frequent prodding to meet with him again. And so she seized on Drake's current curiosity.

"That's weird," Claire replied, "So, I could buy a vibrator, but I couldn't buy a porno to watch it with?" Drake raised an eyebrow and looked at Claire's cross necklace.

"You're wearing a cross, you shouldn't be talking about vibrators!"

"Hey, now," Claire shot back, "Jesus never said anything about vibrators."

"They didn't HAVE them back then!"

"Yeah, well, they had DILDOS!" This last pronouncement Claire made a bit too loudly, for Tyna Kemmer was walking up behind her and raised an eyebrow of her own.

"Uh, yeah, hi," Tyna said in a disgusted voice, "Sorry to interrupt, but, erm, Claire, can I have your phone number?"

"Why?" Claire asked, confused. It's not like Tyna Kemmer had ever talked to her BEFORE. Why did she suddenly want her phone number?

"I'm having a party," she replied hesitantly, "And I want you to come."

"Oh, um, okay," Claire replied uneasily, scribbling her cell phone number on a Post-It.

"Hey!" Jeanne cut in, "What about us?"

"I can only invite three people," Tyna snapped back, "And the other two are in college." She rushed off in a huff. They all exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Well," Jeanne said, "SHE'S a bitch, but her father – OOH LA LA!"

"He's perfect!" chimed Menlie.

"Take pictures!" Lynn chimed. Suddenly, Jeanne's face lost its smile.

"Eh, Claire, can I ask you something?" she said hesitantly.

"Sure, what?"

"You're friends with Brian Steinberg… right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it true he didn't come home from the MS Walk?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

"I can't believe this. Brian wouldn't just NOT come home," Claire said, sighing worriedly. "Something had to have happened to him. We need to go LOOK for him."

"Can't the police do that well enough on there own?" Lynn inquired, "Listen. He probably just got lost or something, Claire."

"I can't just sit back if he's out there somewhere, you guys!" Claire snapped back.

"Okay, okay," Jeanne replied, "Let's just go by my house. I have some flashlights and bug repellent. We're gonna need it if we're searching through the woods." They walked over to Jeanne's house. Lynn and Menlie slipped in after her, but before Claire could follow a voice called her name. She turned around, confused.

There, standing in front of Jeanne's stoop, was Watts Kemmer.

"Claire!" he called again, taking a step forward.

"Oh, uh, hello, Mr. Kemmer," Claire stammered, looking for an easy way out of the situation without being rude.

"Call me Watts," Watts said smoothly, taking another step and putting one of his feet up on Jeanne's first step. "Listen, baby, lemme ask you something." She stared at him. "Lean in, it's a secret." Sighing inwardly, Claire walked down to the middle step and leaned in. "Do you have any black in you?"

"Uh, no…" she replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"Would you LIKE some?" asked Watts lasciviously. Claire's gag reflex was almost audible, and she backed up so quickly that she nearly hit Watts in the face with one of her arms. "But really, Claire," he called up, unfazed, "Baby, you're the most beautiful girl in Cherry Hill! Marry me! I've got money you'd never imagine just looking at this ramshackle house over here! I only moved here for the schools. Yeah, baby, if you marry me, our kids'll have the best education in this state. You're seen Tyna. Look at her. Imagine how much better our kids'll look when YOU'RE one-half the equation. And you'll go to parties, free tickets to everything, a chauffeur! So what do you say, Claire?" He stepped up the middle step so he was face to face with her now. "Do you need to think about it, maybe back in my room?"

"I uh, just don't see us being compatible!" Claire stammered. Her hands reached behind her, fumbling for the doorknob.

"I do," whispered Watts, leaning in to her lips. Claire turned the doorknob and fell backwards, onto Jeanne's porch. Jeanne, Menlie, and Lynn rushed in to see where the THUMP had come from. Watts had fallen too; forward on to Jeanne's top (concrete) step.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Claire yelped, and Jeanne rushed forward and did her bidding. Watts scrambled up and shook his fist at the door before stalking away.

"What was THAT all about?" Jeanne asked.

"You don't want to know. Come on, let's go find Brian."


End file.
